Rosas rojas sangre negra
by Dama azul 1
Summary: Si mi unica manera de salvarte es permanecer simpre junto a ti no importa que me lleges a odiar o aborrecer pero yo junto  ti me quedare. que pasa cuando el  amor no muere si no que puede llegar a matar.


Bueno inicio con una nueva entrega de mis alucinaciones no colectivas y se me ocurrió básicamente de un sueño que tuve… XD estaba muy intenso y no resistí no publicarlo le agregare cosas… hum no se que por ahora pero ya me inventare algo… jeje. Bueno espero y este lo pueda completar y eso lo espero la verdad en end… les dejo

Soul eater no me pertenece si no YA HUBIERA SACADO MIL Y UN ESPECIALES DE LA SERIE….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ños.-

Pov. Maka

No note el momento en el cual mis reacciones se volvieron más lentas, el piso estaba congelado y en el ambiente se sentía una clara pesadez. Tal vez estaba alucinando ya que todo en la habitación estaba cubierto de un hermoso color –blanco- murmure apenas audiblemente para mi mismas. Estaba sola en la habitación y aun así no tenia frio, sentía la sensación de que debía de tener frio pero no era extraño.

_-¿estaré muerta?-_ me pregunte. Cerré los ojos por un segundo y en la ventana lo pude ver era una mujer sumamente hermosa, ojos tan azules como un zafiro recién pulido, piel tan blanca como la nieve que caía en mi habitación y el cabello de un color plateado como el de la luna resplandeciente.

-¿Quién eres?- Le pregunte. Pero ella solo se digno a decir.

-_pronto vendremos por ti Maka Albarn no hay razón por que preguntar nada todo a su tiempo_-

Su voz sonaba distorsionada. De la nada la nieve continuo cayendo. Me sentí adormilada, suspire y nuevamente cerré los ojos

- _es un sueño no es más que un sueño_- repetía mental mente para mí. Volví a abrir los ojos y esta vez estaba sumergida bajo un extraño líquido de color rojo, era espeso pero podía moverme. Como tonta note que el aire me faltaba, si era a causa del líquido que estaba ocupando el lugar del aire que debía estar respirado, me moví desesperadamente pero no encontraba un lugar que pudiera decir que era arriba, llegue al punto en el cual ya no podía respirar y termine ahogándome, en ese momento escuche a alguien llamándome.

-¡MAKA! MALDICION QUE HAGO MAKA YA DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ- gritaba.

-Soul- murmure con mi último aliento. Sentí que alguien me tomaba de la cintura y con ello la calidez de una persona tal vez –Soul- no algo era distinto pero no distinga que era, era cálido si pero su esencia no era como la de mi arma entonces quien era, abrir los ojos para saber quién era la persona pero para mi sorpresa. Era la misma mujer de mi habitación solo que esta vez su cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre, su cabello era rojo añil, y su rostro que era sumamente hermoso ahora mostraba una horrenda figura.

-_no tan rápido Maka_- su voz era siniestra y aterradora. En un segundo no supe de donde pero saco una cuchilla, por el simple brillo podía saber que era sumamente filosa.

-es hora de que despiertes ya no queda más tiempo… para ti- empuño el cuchillo y acto seguido me atravesó completamente. Desesperada y jadeante desperté en mi cama, el lugar donde había iniciado mi sueño. Estaba aterrada y quería llamar a Soul pero la voz no me salía, me encogí y tome mis piernas con las manos quería llorar no mejor dicho iba a llorar, no corrección estaba llorando. No sé porque la desesperación me invadió.

-maka ¿Qué te ocurre? Maka-decía preocupada Blair que acostumbraba dormir sobre el futón de mi cama. Comencé a llorar más fuerte y esta vez gritando ante ello fue cuestión de segundos para que se escucharan los pasos de mi arma dirigiéndose a mi habitación, no se tomo ni la molestia de tocar la puerta, y entro rápido azotando la puerta.

-¿qué diablos está ocurriendo?- desesperado le pregunto a Blair.

-nya no lo sé ella despertó de esta manera- escuchada en su voz el miedo.

-Maka…- se acerco hasta la orilla de mi cama y tomo mi mano. Al sentir esto no dude en abalanzarme contra él, lo tire al piso y quede sobre el tomándolo del cuello.

-¿maka? -Pregunto más dudoso que con miedo. ¿Qué rayos me estaba ocurriendo?

Pov Soul.

-¡MAKA! MALDICION QUE HAGO MAKA YA DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ- gritaba como desesperado. Pero ella al parecer no me escuchaba.

-déjalo Soul deja que esas dos discutan- comento burlonamente el demonio de a sangre negra.

-¿a qué te refieres?- voltee a verle.

-ella es el resultado que la sangre negra en el cuerpo de Maka.- sonríe maléficamente.

-¿yo soy el responsable de esto verdad?- mi tono era sombrío.

-pues claro tu eres el infectado con sangre negra, pronto ella cambiara ya lo veraz esto es solo el inicio de todo. Pero bueno hay maneras de detenerle espasmódicamente sabes y es…- solo vi como sus labios se movían y acto seguido reía como loco.

-hijo de…- no puede completar la frase para cuando desperté, debido al llanto de maka y el maullido de Blair. Salí del cuarto para entrar al de maka. Azote la puerta y pude ver como estaba abrazándose ella misma.

-¿qué diablos está ocurriendo?- le pregunte a Blair que estaba totalmente erizada, sobre el futón de Maka.

-nya no lo sé ella despertó de esta manera- contesto con voz indecisa.

-Maka…- me acerque hasta la orilla de su cama, a simple vista la veía agitada, sus ojos se mostraban muy opacos ya que los cubrían una espesa cortina de lagrimas, aunque muy en el interior de esos ojos cristalinos podía ver algo mas… miedo tal vez. Sin dudarlo tome su mano para darle algo de confianza. Al instante ella se tenso y se arrojo en mi contra. Sometiéndome en el piso sentí como su cuerpo temblaba y también que se encontraba sudando frio rápidamente ella ya estaba sobre de mi tomándome por el cuello débilmente, sus manos estaban frías y temblorosas. No sentía nada de miedo, al contrario todo lo que estaba ocurriendo estaba bien que Maka intentara matarme era muestra de que el demonio de mi interior tenía razón la razón por la cual ella intentaba matarme era que su cuerpo lo pedía.

-¿maka?...- mi tono era mas de pregunta que de incertidumbre o miedo. Pronunciando su nombre Maka dejo de temblar y presiono con más fuerza mi cuello, sabía que ella tenía fuerza en las manos pero jamás pensé que tanta, la mire nuevamente a los ojos para mi sorpresa en esta ocasión no demostraban nada, ni miedo ni dolor… estaban vacios.

-Maka-chan- maulló desesperada Blair.

-Soul Eater- pronuncio mi nombre apenas audiblemente - o mejor dicho Soul Evans segundo hijo de la familia Evans y deshonra del apellido.- su tono era frio – has abandonado a tu familia por el simple hecho de ser un arma… ¿Por qué?- concluyo.

-qué rayos dices Maka… yo jamás he hecho algo así- intente evadir esa realidad. Mi realidad.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¿PORQUE?- no dejaba de preguntar la maldita razón por la cual estaba el Death city. Fastidiado de la misma pregunta, le di la vuelta a la situación y sometí a Maka sobre el piso, ella de inmediato trato de zafarse pero la tome de ambas manos con fuerza. No dejaba de ejercer fuerza para liberarse. No sabía qué hacer, su rostro demostraba ira pero sus ojos reflejaban desesperación, no lo dude ni dos veces y el tome entre mis brazos abrazándola para que no se escapara no tardo mucho en incrustarme las uñas en la espalda, no me dolió tanto como esperaba pero era algo desesperante esa situación al fondo pude escuchar a Blair chillando desesperada…

-Blair ve por el viejo pervertido y por Stein-sensei ellos sabrán que hacer en estos momentos-

-Nya demo…- renegó, ante el dolor de las uñas de maka en mi espalda me queje.

-rápido…- fue más en tono de orden.

-Nya Blair no tardara mucho resiste…- acto seguido salió de la habitación, con ello me dejo a solas con maka... me arriesgaría a intentar el método de ese demonio, era un maldito chantajista y con tal de que yo hiciera ese tipo de cosas con maka inventaba muchas cosas. No, no iba a caer en sus juegos.

-MAKA! REACCIONA- le sostuve tan fuerte como me era posible. Maka estaba fuera de sí gritaba y se movía bruscamente. Bien se ella era agresiva dos pueden jugar el mismo juego, le libere el mis brazos y ella se levanto corriendo a una de las paredes, ya no parecía asustada pero creo que estaba desubicada y confundida con todo.

Le mire nuevamente, llevaba puesto un lindo blusón de tirantes más arriba de las rodillas color verde claro con bordados negros en la falda, por alguna razón a una parte de mi le gustaba mucho verle de ese modo, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros que a pesar de todo el alboroto estaba perfectamente acomodado. Diablos porque tiene que aparecer esta parte de mi la que la desea tanto. Mordí mi labio inferior y comencé a acercarme a ella. El espacio se redujo poco a poco hasta el punto en el cual pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo en mi pecho. Acaricie su rostro, esto no pareció afectarle, le tome de la cintura acercándola mucho mas a mí. Pude sentí como por unos instantes ella se tenso pero después pareció todo normal.

-Soul…- Maka pronuncio mi nombre débilmente.

-Maka ¿ya estas bi…- no pude terminar de preguntarle si estaba bien para cuando ella ya me estaba besando dulcemente, no dude mucho en corresponderle haciendo más apasionado y profundo el beso. Deseaba tenerla para mi, y era ya un hecho que era mía en alma puesto a que era yo sus arma pero yo quería mas, deseaba mas de ella, deseaba su cuerpo.

En mi mente se había anidado esa idea desde que habíamos vencido a el demonio numero 34 ese día en el cual estuvo a punto de ser de otro tipo, de ahí en mas no dejaba de pensarlo. Por muy raro que parezca me separe de ella dejando en su boca un hilo de mi saliva.

-Soul…- se reincorporo mas notoriamente recargándose sobre de mi.

-hasta que por fin reaccionas otro poco mas y no sé que hubiera hecho…-

-y ¿Qué hubieras hecho?- diablos mala pregunta. Dude en contestar y ella lo había notado sonrió burlonamente y se dejo caer sobre de mi, esta vez ella no quería matare, si no que se encontraba recostada sobre mi pecho, su cabello caía cubriéndome y tapando su rostro.

-sabía que no contestarías…-rio curiosamente – por ello yo te diré que hubiera hecho.- sonrió abiertamente para después pasar su lengua mi herida. –Soul Eater te juro que te hubiera hecho solamente mío.- unió nuevamente su boca a la mía, se separo de mi y tomo mi rostro.

-solo espera no falta mucho para que ambos seamos uno- nuevamente quedo dormida solo que esta vez su rostro demostraba serenidad.

… fin por este capítulo que les pareció….. A si a votación meto el capitulo en el cual Soul casi y digo CASI pierde maka con otro tipo XoX no se si escribirlo o no mi mentecita dice SIIIIII n.n pero mis manos dice que wewa o voy con el siguiente capítulo para entrar en ambiente con el lemmon… decidan mientras…

bye


End file.
